


The Olympic Skate

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Series: Ice Sports AU [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communication, F/F, M/M, Past Anidala, Past ObiTine, Winter Olympics, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: This was it, all his last minute training came down to this evening. But would it all pay off and send Obi-Wan to this year's Winter Olympics?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

Panting hard, Obi-Wan snapped his body into his ending pose as the music ended, the roar of cheers finally reaching his ears. Smiling, he bowed and skated back to the edge where Qui-Gon was waiting for him with a towel and a bottle of water. He accepted the towel and groaned into it as he patted the sweat from his face. He'd slipped up in his routine, he knew he had. This had been his big chance, and he'd missed two landings, catching himself on his knees and continuing on, but those mistakes would likely cost him a spot on his country's men's skate Olympic team, and he wouldn't get another chance at it for four years.

"Fuck…" he muttered, leaning into his coach's side, hiding the loss of his smile with the towel.

Qui-Gon silently wrapped an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders, squeezing lightly. Unspoken words went between them, as had happened many times before. The skater had made it to the Olympics before, but this year, the competition was brutal.

Joining the two of them from the crowd, Anakin gently placed his hand on the small of Obi-Wan’s back and gave an reassuring smile. “You looked amazing…”

"It wasn’t enough…" he shook his head, "I know I lost too many points to make the Olympics, and we haven't heard the scores yet."

“You don’t know that. I hardly noticed you messing up.” Anakin leaned in to kiss Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

"You must have blinked at the right times not to notice my falls." He muttered as Qui-Gon guided him away from the ice to the bench where they would be sitting in await of Obi-Wan's scores.

Anakin sighed heavily and moved off to the side, waiting also for the scores.

The announcer soon presented the scores and Obi-Wan hung his head in disappointment. He was just a few points shy of the final place that would put him on the Olympic team, and there were still more skaters to take the ice.

With a groan, he ran his hands through his copper locks and leaned back, looking up at the lighting fixture above.

Qui-Gon patted Obi-Wan’s knee. “You did good. This year was rough.”

"It's January…it's only the first month of this year." Obi-Wan muttered.

“I know. Come on, you’ve got another performance to get ready for.” The older man stood up, pulling Obi-Wan up with him.

"I suppose I did promise her…and her coach did put us on the roister." he muttered, standing up.

“Yes, so go meet up with her and get ready. Don’t dwell too much on not making it.”

"I'll be in the locker room changing outfits first." He said, walking back towards where he would be getting ready.

Qui-Gon sighed and shook his head, "He's moody, but this next skate is just for fun, and it should relax him enough to be able to enjoy a nice dinner." He hinted at Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "Dinner date it is. I hope he knows he's still a fantastic skater."

"He does, but he really wanted this chance for an Olympic gold. Four years ago he received bronze." Qui-Gon shook his head, "He's hard on himself when he knows he wasn't good enough to get what he wanted. Had he not made such obvious mistakes, but didn't get onto the team, he'd feel better about himself, but as it is, he knows he didn't do his best."

"I think he did fantastic. Better than I could ever do." Anakin sighed. "But I'll make sure to make him feel better  after he's done here. That's my job as his boyfriend, after all."

"Spoil him tonight, he could use the distraction. Now, go enjoy the other skates, you'll see Obi-Wan back out on the ice in no time."

"Yes sir." Anakin smiled and saluted to the coach before going to return to his seat.

 

* * *

 

The men's skate finished up, and the ice was prepared for the next event: the pair's skate, afterwards would be the women's. During the break, the crowd shifted, some people leaving, some previously empty seats being filled.

"Excuse me, thank you." A soft voice said as a woman with long brown hair in an up-do moved her way to her designated seat right next to Anakin's own. She sat down and tucked her purse onto her lap with a sigh. "Good, Looks like I'm not late for the pairs."

"You just missed the men's skate," Anakin said to the woman, pulling his jacket around himself more.

"I figured I would, work was annoyingly time consuming today." She laughed, turning to look at him and blinking in surprise, "Anakin?"

Anakin looked at the woman wide eyed. Recognition was almost instantaneous. "Padmé?"

"Well…this is an unexpected reunion…I…didn't know you were interested in figure skating…"

"Well, I wasn't until recently... My boyfriend competed here today."

"You're dating again?" she asked.

"Yeah... Are you?"

"Yes…it's also why I'm here…supporting her, you know." She gestured at the Ice where the first couple were starting their routine. "You know, I'm not surprised you're with a guy, now…I had always got the feeling that you were into guys more than girls when we were dating."

"Yeah, sorry... You were a good girlfriend, don't get me wrong, but we just weren't the right people for each other I guess." Anakin shrugged. "So when does your girlfriend perform?"

"Women's skate, but she also mentioned that she had been put into pairs, though that’s not the event she's expecting to place high in. She and her partner haven't really done pairs before."

"My boyfriend is also doing the pairs skate. I don't know who it is he's skating with."

"I see…" She looked down at the two skaters on the ice, watching them spin in each other's arms. "So how is little Ahsoka doing these days?"

Anakin smiled. "She's doing great. Moving up in her hockey skills so quickly. I'm really proud of her."

"She's always been driven. I knew she'd do well." She chuckled, "What about you? Still trying to make it big with hockey?"

"Yep. I play for the Knights now."

"Nice…" she nodded, then an awkward silence fell between them.

"I graduated Law School and am now trying to make a name for myself so…if you ever need a lawyer…" she said after a bit.

"I'll keep you in mind." Anakin nodded, then he also fell silent watching the couple skate, then another couple.

"Ah! There she is! My sweet Satine!" Padmé said at last, about half way through the pairs. Satine, a pretty blonde wearing a sparkling pink skating dress was checking the laces on her skates. Next to her sat a familiar redhead in white leggings and a matching pink top.

Anakin blinked "She's your girlfriend? She's right next to my boyfriend..."

"Really?" she asked, leaning forward to try and get a closer look at the redhead.

"Yes. Obi-Wan Kenobi is my boyfriend. I didn't know he was friends with your girlfriend." Anakin swallowed.

"To be fair, you didn't know I even had a girlfriend!" she laughed.

"Touché." Anakin smiled, leaning forward while watching Obi-Wan and Satine.

Obi-Wan helped the blonde to her feet and once the ice was cleared, they stepped out onto the ice together, skating out into the center and getting into position. The music started, and the two moved in sync, slow with the music. Then as the music picked up the temp, so did their dance on ice and they moved closer, skating together as one as he lifted her in his arms and preformed moves that neither could do without a partner.

“God, they’re so graceful,” Anakin mumbled, transfixed by the movements of the skaters. “I don’t know how they do it.”

"It helps that they don't have padding restricting their movements, and sticks to hit people with." Padmé teased her ex.

“You don’t hit people with the sticks,” Anakin said with a sigh. “Otherwise you get kicked out of the game.”

"Anakin, I've been to a few of your games when we dated. You had anger issues on the ice."

“And I got kicked out of every single game every time I hit someone with my stick. I don’t do that now, otherwise I’d be kicked off the team.”

"That's besides the point." She shrugged, smiling as Satine landed perfectly after Obi-Wan had spun her out of his hold through the air.

“If it is, then why did you point out?” Anakin rubbed his face with a small sigh. “Never mind, it doesn’t really matter. I don’t wanna argue about this.”

"As usual you don't listen." She huffed, "I hope you listen better to your boyfriend than you have ever listened to me."

“I’ve gotten better… I’m not the dorky sports jock I was in high school. I’ve grown up some. We both have.”

"I would hope so." She sighed, "Look, I don't want to have any spats with you like we did when we were dating. We said we wanted to be friends after some time apart to adjust to the breakup."

"Yeah, I want us to be friends. But it feels awkward still between us..."

"Well, you didn't take the breakup well, even if we both agreed it wasn't working out between us…and how I needed a break from dating at all to focus on my law degree."

"To be fair, it wasn't a smart idea to drop the bomb on me the day we graduated."

"I couldn't put it off forever, Ani."

"You could have waited until after graduation..."

"And ruin the after party I knew you wanted to go to? Ani—" the crowd around them erupted in applause, and it was then that both realized that the song had ended and below, on the Ice, Obi-Wan was lowering Satine so that they could both bow and smile at the crowd. They had missed a good chunk of the performance.

Anakin sighed and stood up with the crowd, clapping along and looking down at the ice. So he and Padmé still had some sore spots with each other. Anakin had hoped that they would have made an effort to have a better reunion, but there was no way to change what has already happened. Anakin settled for the slightly awkward conversation.

"I'm curious as to their score…" Padmé said, looking up at the screen that soon switched to the camera's view of both skaters sitting on the bench with their coaches standing behind them.

"Hopefully they're good."

The crowd waited in anticipation for the scores, tension thick in the air. And then the announcer gave the score, Obi-Wan and Satine scoring higher than any couple that has performed before them.

The two looked completely stunned, slowly turning their heads to look at each other before sharing a celebratory hug.

"Oh my gosh…they have such a high chance of going to the Olympics together… Come on, Ani! Lets go congratulate them!" Padmé grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the row of seats.

"Woah, hey easy!" Anakin struggled to keep up with his ex without falling on his face as they rushed down to their new significant others.

"Hurry up!" she tugged him even faster. "You have a back stage pass, right? Satine always makes sure I have one when she performs."

"Yeah of course I do. I wouldn't get to kiss my boyfriend to congratulate him if I didn't have one." Anakin pumped his legs faster, catching up to Padmé and running right beside her instead of behind.

"Good, this way." They flashed their passes when they needed to and hurried back to where Obi-Wan, Satine, Qui-Gon, and the other coach Anakin didn't know were celebrating away from the cameras.

"Satine!" Padmé rushed forward, pulling the skater into a kiss, "You were amazing!"

The blond woman lightly laughed as she hugged her girlfriend. “Oh, thank you,” she replied breathless. “That was quite a thrill if I was to say so.”

Obi-Wan laughed, watching the girls before spotting Anakin and hurrying over to him, "Pinch me, I am not sure if this is real."

Anakin chuckled, pinching Obi-Wan’s arm lightly. “I think it is real. You looked so good out there! And that score is phenomenal!”

"We weren't expecting to place at all, we just thought we'd try it and had been working on a simple pairs skate between our individual schedules."

“Well obviously you guys work good with each other because you have a chance at the Olympics now!”

"Oh, and that's going to be a lot of work to catch up and have enough routines ready…in not much time. You may not be able to see me much until afterwards."

"You mean I can't love on you until after the Olympics are over?" Anakin playfully pouted.

"Meaning we'll have less time for date night—and I may be tired and just want to use you as a pillow."

"You already use me as a pillow. It's all you ever use me for in bed." The taller man chuckled.

"You're warm and have very nice pecks to lay on." Obi-Wan smirked.

"Well I would hope so." Anakin rolled his eyes with a smile. "Anyways, when you're done here I'm taking you out to dinner, my treat. And maybe we could have a little more fun afterwards since we have some free time."

"Make sure he gets enough sleep! We start working tomorrow morning, especially if I do well in the Women's skate!" Satine said, pulling Padmé over to the two. "You must be the stalker I've heard so much about."

Anakin groaned, looking at Obi-Wan. "You introduced me like that?"

"To be fair, I told her about you before you finally approached me." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I guess that's okay then." Anakin shrugged and smiled at Satine. "Pleasure to meet you Ma'am. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me yet from Padmé."

"You know Padmé?" She asked, looking at her girlfriend.

Padmé shrugged, "My ex from high school."

"Yeah... Didn't work out well between us after graduation. Or rather at graduation." Anakin smirked at Padmé.

"Don't start, Ani. We both know we were never destined to marry, settle down together with a white picket fence, your dog, and a couple kids running around."

"Well, this got awkward…" Obi-Wan mumbled.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "Well you sure talked a lot about it with me on those lazy Sundays. At what point did you suddenly decide you didn't want that with me anymore?"

Obi-Wan sighed and stepped back with Satine as they watched the two start to bicker. "Do we split them up, or do we ditch them both and go have dinner together after your solo skate?"

"Well Padmé promised me a good dinner date tonight," Satine said with a sigh. "I suppose we let them work it out, but I do need to go change my costume and get ready for my solo."

"Yes, good luck, my dear." Obi-Wan kissed her cheek and watched her hurry off to get changed and talk with her coach. He then turned to watch the bickering exes, arms crossed as he simply waited for them to cool down enough to notice him—and the lack of Satine.

"I don't see why you think big dogs can't be lap dogs! They like the love just like small dogs," Anakin argued.

Clearly the conversation had turned away from the origin argument.

"Lap dogs are lap dogs because they _fit_ in your lap! A dog that takes up more than half the couch is not a lap dog no matter how hard you try to imagine!"

"You used to always let Artoo in your lap when you say on the couch! You loved it!"

"Just his head. Not his whole body!"

"You had his whole body in your lap plenty of times!"

"No I didn’t! That was Ahsoka!"

Obi-Wan sighed, sitting down on a bench and removing his skates and his ankle brace.

Anakin caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and sighed. “Obi-Wan… Sorry, I… Didn’t mean for our argument to get that far.”

"Satine left to get ready for the women's skate." He said simply, rubbing his ankle and flexing it, "And if you're finished arguing, I am getting hungry."

“Yes, of course.” Anakin cleaned his throat and looked at Padmé. “Sorry. It seems I’m still a little upset at you dumping me. Forgive me.”

She shrugged, "I apologize, I'm afraid neither of us had a very good first impression to you and Satine, respectively."

"Well, try to get along next time and I can forget all about it, Miss Padmé." Obi-Wan smiled at her as he stood up and picked up his skates. He looked at Anakin, "Accompany me to the locker room to grab the rest of my things?"

“As always, my love.” Anakin glanced once more at his ex before following his boyfriend back to the locker room.

"Obi-Wan nodded to her as they left, he opened his locker and grabbed his bag, pulling out his normal clothes to change into and putting his skating things away before nodding at Anakin, "Okay, so where are you taking me?"

“You favorite restaurant of course. Where else would I take my wonderful boyfriend to pamper him?” Anakin smiled as he leaned against the lockers.

"My favorite fast food joint, my favorite diner, or my favorite restaurant? There is quite a difference, my silly Hockey Boy."

“I just said restaurant, didn’t I? You’re eating good tonight, courtesy of me.”

"Last time you said restaurant you took me to a café." Obi-Wan pointed out, "I needed to double check."

“Okay, well where I come from, they’re all called the same thing.”

"Cute." Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss him before moving towards the door, just as it opened and a group of skaters walked in, all chatting excitedly, and some offering quick congratulations to him. Apparently enough pairs had skated that he and Satine were locked in.

“Well, I guess maybe you are going to the Olympics this year.” Anakin chuckled. “You and Satine looked really good on the ice together.”

"I guess we have the chemistry for it."

“Almost makes me want to learn how to figure skate. Almost.”

"Maybe I'll try to teach you some time." Obi-Wan laughed.

“If it ends up like when I tried to teach you hockey, it won’t go well.” Anakin chuckled.

"Hey, I scored a goal on Christmas!"

“One goal,” the younger pointed out.

"The goal that counts is the goal that's made, not missed."

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Okay, yes you made a goal. Maybe I should just go on the ice right now and try a triple axel.”

"Don't be silly, I'll be starting you off with the easy stuff."

“What, a triple axel isn’t easy?”

"No, it's not. In fact, it takes a long time to get to the point where you'd be ready to start learning it."

Anakin shrugged. “Takes a long time to know how to properly make a goal when you’re around a whole team of professional hockey players.”

"Or, I could just wait for the right distraction."

“You were lucky,” Anakin said with a chuckle.

"I was most impressive." Obi-Wan countered.

“But you are not a hockey star yet.” The blond shook his head with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Soon Anakin was taking Obi-Wan through the city in the dark of night, admiring the glittering lights that he had come to love when he began playing for the Knights. They passed buildings of all shapes and sizes, stopping at stop lights and simply enjoying the quiet city night.

Obi-Wan's gaze was out the window, but slowly, his hand slid over to rest gently on Anakin's thigh, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

Anakin sighed happily, glancing over at Obi-Wan and smiling wide. “You wanna know something?”

"Hmm? Obi-Wan turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“I love you.”

"I love you too, Ani." Obi-Wan smiled back at the blond.

“I’m sorry about earlier with my ex. I thought that after so many years of being away from her, we might be on better terms with each other.” Anakin sighed, losing his smile. “We were really good friends in high school, but after she dumped me, I don’t know, things got weird.”

"It's hard to go back to friendship after a breakup…but it's not impossible. I actually had dated Satine for about a month before…well, I just realized I wasn't attracted to women like I was to men. Luckily, we were able to rekindle our friendship."

“Wait, you dated Satine? I thought you two were just some random strangers who decided to get together to skate.”

"No, we met years ago when we were both trying to make it into pro skating. She was very pretty, and I have this thing for blonds, so I tried asking her out. But we had a stronger friendship than we did romantic chemistry."

“Man you should have seen me as a kid when Mom and I lived out in Tatooine. My hair was so blond back then. I miss the desert sometimes, but only because there was sun all the time.”

"Really? Does your hair lighten in the summer, then?"

“Yeah it does. Occasionally we go back  to Tatooine for vacation. Get some sun, enjoy summer while I’m off between seasons. I bet we could afford to go back this summer if you would like to join us.”

"I'd love to."

Anakin smiled as he pulled into a parking garage. “We have to do a little bit of walking, but I don’t think you’ll mind walking and holding hands.”

"I don't know, it's pretty cold out…maybe you should put your arm around me to keep me warm, instead."

“Well if you’re so cold, then might I suggest going to my apartment after we eat and cuddling in bed?”

Obi-Wan's cheeks heated, "I…wouldn't be disinclined."

“Good. After all, I don’t want you to freeze. It wouldn’t be good for you.”

"No, it wouldn't." Obi-Wan got out of the car and moved around it to Anakin as he also got out and locked the doors.

Anakin closed the driver door and smiled down at Obi-Wan. “I know you did all the work on the ice today but I’m ravenous right now.”

"As long as you leave the food on my plate to me, then we should be fine." Obi-Wan laughed, slipping in closer to Anakin and letting the blond slip his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry, I think we'll both be too hungry to steal food." Anakin chuckled as they headed out of the parking garage.

"Good. I'd hate to fight you over it."

"You'd lose. You're tiny compared to me."

"Ah, but I'm also fast and nimble."

"So am I. I can doge huge hockey players most of the time."

"Yet you get clobbered and bruised up every other game."

"Just one of the risks of hockey. I love when someone wants to fight me."

"And that's the part I'll never understand." Obi-Wan sighed as they entered the restaurant.

“It’s just not a true hockey game if someone doesn’t throw their gloves off. The fans love it too. Most of the time the fights aren’t over anything, they’re just to entertain the crowd.”

"Most uncivilized." He shook his head. "Table for two, please."

“It’s not uncivilized, you’re just used to looking pretty on the ice instead of fighting.” Anakin chuckled as the waiter led them to their table.

"There's hardly anything civilized about throwing punches."

“Civilization didn’t come about without a bit of fighting.”

"Well worded disputes are a whole lot stronger than a sharp fist."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough about what's civilized and what's not," he said as they sat down. He looked up at the waiter. "I'll just have water to drink."

"For me, too. Qui would kill me if he found out I drank tonight. Celebrations are for after all the hard work is done." Obi-Wan said, opening the menu to look over the options.

"Coach would do the same to me." Anakin picked his menu as the waiter walked away with their drink orders. "Get whatever you like. I'm paying."

"Oh, I plan to spoil myself a little tonight." Obi-Wan chuckled. Under the table his foot slipped up along Anakin's leg.

Anakin's eyes shot up to Obi-Wan. "You aren't possibly referring to..."

"Hmm? I'm thinking maybe lobster."

"Ah... Sorry, I thought you meant... Much later. Like after dinner." Anakin flushed a little, looking back at his menu.

"Dessert?" Obi-Wan smirked over the menu.

"After we leave here and get back to my place..."

"I was thinking a nice hot shower before curling up with the man I love."

"A shower sounds nice. I might join you."

Obi-Wan chuckled, eyes moving back to the menu.

The two waters were brought to them rather quickly, and the waiter asked if they were ready to order food. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. "You ready?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed, folding the menu and handing it to the waiter as he gave his order.

Anakin gave his and handed over his own menu, watching the waiter walk away before looking at Obi-Wan once more. "I know we're in public, and this is rather personal for us, but I kinda want to talk about... well, you know, sleeping together."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed." Obi-Wan chuckled mischievously.

"Sorry," Anakin said with a chuckle. "But I mean it seems like you've been hinting at it a lot recently. I just wanted to know if I was missing signals or you really do want it soon."

"I have been…considering it. We've been together long enough for me to feel comfortable with taking that next step." Obi-Wan nodded, sipping his water.

Anakin nodded. "Were you wanting to try tonight then?"

I was considering that as well, but it'd also be nice to wait until after the Olympics—and before we return home. That is…if you want to come with me."

Anakin shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. If the need hits tonight, I wouldn't oppose to it. But I can also wait."

"Then let's wait." Obi-Wan reached across the table to take Anakin's hand in his, "And make the night romantic and meaningful."

"I couldn't ask for a better way to spend our first time." Anakin smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, squeezing his hand.

Obi-Wan smiled wider, "And besides," his voice got even lower, "It's been so long since I last had a sexual partner, I don't know how stiff I'd be in the morning. Not great for practice with Satine on the ice come morning."

Anakin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Of course. Can't mess that up, now can we."

"No, it wouldn't be great."

"Still, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do a bit of heavy petting, would it?" Anakin raised one eyebrow with a smirk.

"Definitely not."

"Then maybe we have a little of that to look forward to tonight. Maybe in the shower, just to keep things clean."

"Hmm, maybe a bath instead."

"Yeah, a bath might be better for that. Just don't fall asleep this time. That's what beds are for."

"I doubt you'd let me."

"You won't if we have some fun tonight." Anakin brought up Obi-Wan's hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Then I don't know what you're worried about, my dear."

"Aftercare, that's what I'm worried about."

"For heavy petting in the bath?"

"Yes, there's a little bit of aftercare involved.... obviously not as much as actually sleeping together, but still." Anakin waved his hand. "Anyways, the water would get cold quickly anyways. We'd want to get right into bed afterwards."

"You're so sweet, Ani." Obi-Wan laughed as their food was brought to them.

"I try." The blond smiled.

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-Wan sat down on a mat, legs spread wide as he bent over them to stretch his muscles. Earbuds in his ears attached to his phone as he listened to classical music. He had to admit to himself that he was nervous. A lot more so than he had been since he finally made it as a professional.

Across from him, in a similar position, was Satine, also with earbuds in to help her concentration. The two of them had gone over their routine too many times to count, and they had nailed it most every time. Still, there was that little bit of doubt in the back of their minds that maybe they weren’t ready yet for this. Maybe they weren’t cut out for the Olympics.

Obi-Wan sighed, tugging one bud from his ear as he relaxed from stretching and looked at his partner, "You ready for this, Satine?"

She pulled out both earbuds and smiled. “I suppose. I’m as ready as I’m going to be. How about you?”

"Nervous…are we rookies again?" he laughed.

“My, it almost feels like it.” Satine shook her head as she stood up. “But we should be getting to the rink. We have two very loving people in the stands waiting for us.”

Obi-Wan flushed lightly as his mind shifted to Anakin, "Yeah…" He checked the laces on his skates before standing up and nodding, "Hopefully they aren't up their fighting."

“They’re probably arguing about something stupid again, you know that’s true.” Satine sighed as she and Obi-Wan began making their way to the rink. “They just don’t get along much.”

"Yeah, really kills the chance of a nice double date." Obi-Wan sighed.

“I’m sure if we convince them to, they’ll learn to like each other a little more.” The blond chuckled lightly.

"I think they like each other fine, they just have unsettled issues from their old relationship."

“A lot of them, it seems like some days.”

"Mhm. I'm glad we didn’t have a messy breakup." He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

“I agree. Just think, we might not be here if we had a nasty breakup like they did.”

"Our friendship was too strong to let a failed romance hurt us, I guess." He kissed her knuckles as they stepped out to wait their turn, shedding their jackets and personal effects for their coaches to watch.

In silence they watched the current couple on the ice, watched them spin and turn in synch with each other like they were two halves on one whole. Their routine looked challenging, but Satine had it in her mind that she and Obi-Wan would perform just as good as them. At least she hoped.

Obi-Wan reached over, taking her hand and giving it a nervous squeeze as the current couple ended their skate and the rink erupted in cheers.

“This is it,” Satine said as they took the ice for their performance once the other couple left. “Look pretty for your boyfriend,” she joked.

"He always thinks I'm pretty. Even this morning when I rolled out of bed with messy hair and linen lines from my pillow across half my face." They skated to their starting positions and took their poses as they waited for their music to fill the rink.

Up in the stands, Anakin and Padmé sat in silence, not looking at each other, just focused on the ice. Anakin bounced his knee, anxious about both Obi-Wan’s performance and starting any conversation with his ex.

"They would have made a handsome couple if they had worked out." Padmé suddenly observed out loud as she watched her girlfriend skate elegantly with her partner. "They are both so beautiful and delicate looking on the ice. I'm basically Bambi slipping and falling all over the place when I get on it…"

Anakin smirked at that. “I offered to teach you to skate. You never wanted it though.”

"You're like a bowling ball on ice." She smirked, "I was afraid I'd be a pin."

“My skating isn’t aggressive all the time. It’s just when I have a stick in my hands and a puck on the ice.”

"Which was every time I saw you on the ice. Not that it's a bad thing. Seeing you play with your sister was adorable—Oh! Look!" She pointed as Obi-Wan lifted Satine over his head and they spun.

Anakin smiled and cheered with everyone else when Satine was lifted into the air. “They really are a nice skating pair… They look so happy together, even after they broke up years ago.”

Padmé sighed, "Yeah…I wish we have what they have…I don't like fighting with you, Ani."

“I don’t like the fighting either, but it seems like we just can’t avoid it sometimes.” Anakin shook his head.

"Seems that way…" she sighed and glanced at him before watching the skate in silence.

They remained silent until the end of the performance, then Anakin stood up, pulling his coat closer around him and grabbing Obi-Wan’s. “Let’s get down there and meet them.”

"Time to test our fancy Olympic special passes." She chuckled.

Anakin smiled. “I doubt we’ll have any trouble. We’ve gotten to greet them before. Why would here be any different?”

"This is the _Olympics_ , Ani! The security is insane."

“Yes, but security is insane at any ice skating event. Besides, we have actual passes, so we shouldn’t be denied.” He started down the stadium steps as he spoke.

"So…" Padmé flashed a mischievous smile, "How is he in bed, your Obi-Wan?"

Anakin's shoe squeaked as he tripped over the last stair. "That's a very personal question, Padmé."

"Just trying to get you to blush." She smirked, slipping past him and retaking the lead.

Anakin shook his head as his face heated up. "Well you succeeded..."

"You haven't changed; it was easy to do."

"Yeah, it was always easy for you to embarrass me... And to answer your question, we haven't had sex yet."

"You realize I didn't actually want an answer, right? But I'm surprised, you're waiting?"

"Yeah, we really haven't found the time between work. If we do happen to have free time at the same time, we usually end up cuddling and watching a movie rather than having sex."

"So, waiting for your wedding night?"

Anakin huffed slightly. "We're not even engaged yet. Just dating. There's no wedding being planned. But we're waiting for the right moment, that's all."

"I'm teasing!" she nudged him. "I figured that was a gentler tease then pointing out you two can't have a pregnancy scare like we had that one time, if that's what you're afraid of."

"God, Mom almost killed me over that. She lectured me long and hard about it."

"My father wanted to murder you when he found the test in the trash. That was a really bad time for us."

"Good thing you weren't actually pregnant. I mean I would have helped with the kid, because I'm not that big of an asshole. But still, I know for a fact neither of us were ready to take care of a kid."

"We were still teenagers." She shook her head, "I may not have been able to chase my dream career."

"Same here. Again, good thing you weren't pregnant. Good thing I don't have to worry about getting Obi-Wan pregnant." Anakin chuckled, getting his pass ready to show to the security guard standing by the gate where skaters entered and exited the rink.

The two waited as their passes were scanned and examined before they were waved through wit instructions on where to go.

As soon as they saw Satine and Obi-Wan being interviewed after their scoring, Padmé squealed and rushed forward, hugging and kissing Satine, ignoring the cameras. "You were amazing!"

Anakin watched his ex with a smile before he moved closer to Obi-Wan. "Fantastic as anyways, Obi."

"Ani." Obi-Wan grinned, pulling his seemingly shy lover into a kiss, though more chaste than the one Padmé and Satine had shared. They had been trying to hide their relationship from the press, but at this point he didn't care. He was feeling amazing after their high score, even if there were still many pairs still needing to skate.

When Anakin pulled back from the kiss, he looked a bit surprised. "Well, I guess the world knows we're dating now."

"I don't care." The redhead hummed, resting their foreheads together.

"Clearly." Anakin smiled, kissing Obi-Wan again.

Obi-Wan smiled into the kiss, nibbling lightly at his lip before pulling back again.

Turning to Padmé and Satine, Anakin sighed happily. "Well, I'd say this was a successful year at the Olympics."

"Medals or not." Satine smiled.

"Well I think you guys deserve medals, but I'm biased."

"I want us to go out on a double date sight-seeing and dinner tonight." Satine said, "You two okay with that?" she looked between Anakin and Padmé.

Anakin glanced at Padmé, then looked back at Satine, shrugging. "I guess, yeah."

"Great. Now go stand over there so we can finish this interview." She shooed them.

The blond rolled his eyes, finding himself beside his ex once more. “How you deal with her on a daily basis, I’ll never know.”

"She's perfect." Padmé smiled; a slightly lovesick expression on her face. She leaned in closer to him, "I'm planning to ask for her hand."

Anakin’s eyes widened. “Really? Well, you’re several steps ahead of me then.”

"Satine and I have been together longer. Don't feel you need to rush things. That could ruin everything you have and could have with your Obi-Wan."

“Yes, we’re not even close to being ready for marriage yet. Our lives are too busy right now for us to settle down and take our relationship to the next step.”

"So don't worry about it. If you are at the hand holding stage, then enjoy it. Don't force that first kiss." She teased.

Anakin rolled his eyes yet again. “We’ve kissed plenty of times. But I understand what you mean. Trust me, we’re not rushing anything.”

"Good, I really do want you to be happy, Ani." She gave his hand a fond squeeze before pulling away to return to her girlfriend's side once the interview was over.

Anakin watched her for a bit, fidgeting with the hand she had squeezed until Obi-Wan returned to him, looping his arms around the hockey player's neck and leaning back to look at him.

"So, want to help me get out of this getup?" the redhead purred.

“Well, you already know the answer to that.” Anakin smirked down at Obi-Wan as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"Good, follow me." Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand and began to lead him to the changing booth he had claimed.

For the most part, Anakin ignored all the looks and comments he and Obi-Wan were receiving. Their relationship was officially public, so some looks and comments were expected. Still, it felt a little odd as they made their way to Obi-Wan’s changing booth. “I feel oddly exposed,” he commented once they were at the booth.

"You could zip up your coat?" Obi-Wan suggested, sitting down to remove his skates, first. "Then unzip my back."

“I’ll deal with it I guess. I get looks already because I’m just as famous as you are, but now it’s just so much exposure to the public.” Anakin sighed as he unzipped the back of Obi-Wan’s costume. “Doesn’t matter. What does matter is celebrating how good you and Satine did.”

"Well, think of it this way, now we don't have to hide from the cameras. People already suspected, now there won't be those reporters trying to get that big secret scoop on us. But I do apologize if it was too soon for you. I was just overcome with emotions…"

“It’s fine. It was going to happen eventually, might as well get it out of the way now.”

"And they'll get bored of us eventually." Obi-Wan nodded, turning to kiss the corner of Anakin's lips before he shed his tightly fitted top and pulled on a simple and loose long-sleeved shirt.

“Hopefully.” Anakin smiled when he saw the shirt Obi-Wan wore. “Thanks for supporting my team. Very subtle.”

Obi-Wan laughed, "I'm your number one fan."

“You sure are. And I hope it stays that way.”

"Of course." Obi-Wan peeled himself out of his skin tight slacks and switched into a pair of jeans. "Want to hand me my boots?" he asked, sitting down to slip on some socks.

"Sure." Anakin handed Obi-Wan his shoes. "I wonder if it's gotten any colder out."

"There's a good chance of it. Sun's going down and it was already quite cold." He put on his boots and laced them up before standing and gathering all his stuff in his bag.

Anakin handed the redhead his coat after he had packed everything up. "I guess we should see where Satine wanted that double date."

"Knowing her, probably somewhere fancy."

"It's always somewhere fancy with her. I didn't dress for the occasion."

"None of us did, but I have a suit in our hotel."

"And I'm sure Satine and Padmé both have something.  I'm just in a coat, a t-shirt and jeans."

"Do I need to fancy your hockey pads up?" Obi-Wan teased, playfully bumping into his lover as they walked.

Anakin chuckled. "Those would be way too bulky for a dinner date."

"We'll find you something to wear. Promise."

“I mean, I have no problem wearing this to the date, but I’d stick out like a sore thumb, and since everyone on the planet knows about me, so the media would be all over me complaining about how I wore a grungy t-shirt to a fancy double date.” Anakin chuckled.

"Like I said, I'll get you covered." Obi-Wan insisted.

Anakin shrugged. “Can you imagine Satine’s reaction, though? She’d be extremely shocked.”

"Oh, she'd demand you go change." He chuckled.

“Everything about our dates have to be perfect. Not a single spec of dust can be visible.”

"It's easier to go to Dex's Diner back home." Obi-Wan chuckled.

“Much easier,” Anakin agreed. “And if I’m honest, there’s better food there than some of those high end restaurants.”

"I'd agree. Sometimes burgers and fries just hit the spot."

“That’s actually sounding more appealing right now than fancy food…”

"Think we can convince the ladies?"

“Maybe if we try hard enough.”

"We can try once they join us."

Anakin nodded. “Let’s try it. Can’t hurt to suggest a burger over a small steak or fish that costs over double what the burger does.”

"With a single fancied up green bean for a side."

Anakin chuckled. “We’d better hurry and catch up with them. I’m sure they want to go eat as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

 

As they stepped in through the doors, Obi-Wan took a deep breath of the smell of cooking food. The sound of a fryer being put down, of meat sizzling on a grill. "Oh yeah, this place will hit the spot." Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin smiled as well, taking in a deep breath of the greasy foods being cooked. “Absolutely. Glad you girls agreed on this instead of the fancy food.” He turned and smirked at Padmé and Satine.

"I can't believe you want diner food." Padmé shook her head.

“Well for one, it’s a lot cheaper,” Anakin started as he led the group of four to a table. “Second, the food at those fancy places aren’t nearly as good as the food here.”

"We would disagree."

"I wouldn't." Obi-Wan grinned, slipping into a booth.

“Sometimes a simple meal is better,” Anakin said, moving close to Obi-Wan and grabbing his hand to hold under the table.

"And I skated my butt off out there. I want the grease."

The girls rolled their eyes and slipped into the booth on the other side.

“Hey, we go with you girls to the fancy restaurants all the time. I think it’s high time Obi and I brought you along for burgers. You could at least try to look like you’re enjoying yourselves.” Anakin chuckled as the waitress came to give them menus and take their drink orders.

"This is like High school…" Padmé sighed after ordering her drink with the others.

"Look again. All local flavors." Obi-Wan pointed out, "This isn't the diner you are used to."

“I suppose there are some things on this menu that look rather nice,” Satine said. “I’m still getting something expensive, for the sake of quality.”

“This diner has all quality food,” Anakin said as he looked up from his menu. “It has exclusive dishes as well as classics. This place is just as good as the fancy places downtown.”

"I wouldn't go that far but…this should be interesting for our taste buds." Padmé nodded.

"Well next time we can go to your fancy restaurant and pay more for less, okay?"

"No getting out of it." She nudged him under the table with her foot.

"Right," Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"So," Padmé turned to Satine and Obi-Wan, "Excited to find out tomorrow if you two placed?"

"Oh, absolutely," Satine responded excitedly. "If we end up winning a medal, I think I might be speechless!"

"I'd be speechless if we make top ten. I may faint if we actually place." Obi-Wan laughed.

"You and I both, now that I think on it more." Satine smiled at her skating partner.

Obi-Wan chuckled and reached across the table to pat her hand, "Then I won't rely on you to catch me. If it comes to that."

"We'll go down together," she joked, laughing lightly.

"Maybe Qui-Gon will catch us? He's a pretty strong—and tall—man, and he'll be with us, already. Your coach, too, of course."

"Or maybe our lovely significant others will catch us." Satine grabbed Padmé's arm lightly.

"Can we be there, though? Our passes let us have more access than the normal viewer, but to be down there with you for awards?" Padmé blinked.

"I joke of course, my dear," Satine said. "You might be able to get close, but not that close."

"Disappointing. I'd love to catch you and awaken you with a kiss, my Sleeping Beauty." She flirted.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance to wake me with a kiss." Satine smirked.

"I do hope so. You always beat me to it."

“Only because I wake up before you do all the time.”

"I know, and I thought I was an early raiser." Padmé chuckled.

“Not as early as me, my love.” Satine kissed Padmé on the cheek with a smile.

"Obviously."

"Obi-Wan chuckled, "Ani will wake up at two in the afternoon if you let him, I've noticed."

Anakin shrugged. “I like my sleep. And besides, I don’t really need to be up in the mornings. Most of my games and practices are at night, and I just sleep in the next day.”

"Well, if we start staying overnight with each other I'll be waking you to share breakfast with me."

“Now that is a good reason for me to wake up in the morning.”

"Good to know I come in first compared to sleeping in."

“If I sleep in, I have less time in the day to see you. So I’d wake up earlier just to see you more.”

"So domestic." Padmé smiled.

“One day we’ll live in the same home,” Anakin said with a smile. “And then I can decide to sleep in or wake up for my amazing boyfriend.”

Obi-Wan flushed deeply at that.

Anakin chuckled. “Oh, alright. I’ll save the sweet talk for when we’re alone.”

"No! I mean, fine—but I just—um…" Obi-Wan stuttered.

"Wow, I've never seen him tripping over words before." Satine laughed.

Anakin smirked and rested his chin in his hand, looking at Obi-Wan. “But?”

"I didn't realize that you—felt so deeply that you'd think about that possibility yet…" he mumbled.

“What, about us living together? Well we already spend nights with each other. Surely we could handle living together at this point.”

"We'll discuss this in private later." Obi-Wan decided, taking Anakin's free hand.

Anakin shrugged, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand. “I think that as long as we’re able to be around each other, we’ll be just fine, living together or not.”

"I'm sure, but I still feel it's more a private discussion that these lovely ladies needn't be present for."

“Fair enough.”

Soon the waitress returned with the group’s drinks, then she took their food orders before disappearing once more. Anakin leaned his head on Obi-Wan’s shoulder when she had left, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Tired?" Obi-Wan asked, slipping his arm around Anakin's shoulders.

“Maybe. I’ll be glad to get into bed tonight.”

"I'll be joining you after I shower."

"Well of course. I'd hope you'd want to share a bed with me tonight."

"We only have one in our hotel." He pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. We have no choice but to share a bed."

"Just like Christmas at your parents."

Anakin smiled. "Only with no dogs to jump on us in the morning."

"True."

"And no younger siblings to tease us either."

"But none of your mom's cooking, either."

"Yeah, that's the bad thing about being away from home so much. I miss out on Mom's cooking."

"Everyone who has had it misses it." Padmé said.

"Maybe some time during the summer we can have a party at the farm and enjoy her cooking." Anakin smiled at the thought.

"That'd be nice."

"I'll have to talk to Mom about it, but I think she would like having all that company over."

Obi-Wan and Padmé both nodded as their food was brought out to them.

The two couples had their food enjoyably and without any arguments between Anakin and Padmé. When the bill came there was a disagreement over who should pay, and in the end both couples paid before parting ways.

"So," Obi-Wan said, holding Anakin's hand as they walked back to their hotel, "looking forward to curling up in bed together?"

"You know I always am," Anakin replied with a smile.

"Good, because I am, as well."

"I look forward to cuddling you and kissing you a whole lot."

"I almost feel bad for making you wait for me to get showered." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Don't feel bad. The build up makes the cuddling much more exciting and enjoyable."

The redhead chuckled, squeezing his hand before opening the door for Anakin.

Once inside Anakin shed all his clothes and put on a pair of shorts that he usually slept in. He collapsed on the bed with a happy sigh.

Obi-Wan spent a little longer than usual in the shower, letting the heat soothe his sore muscles before he got out, dried off, and slipped into a pair of pajamas. Then he left the bathroom and leapt onto the bed, sprawling out over Anakin's body playfully.

Anakin chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan. "You smell nice and clean."

"Good." Obi-Wan shifted the blankets over them and snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, "Much better than dried sweat."

"So much better," the blond agreed. "Makes the cuddling much better as well."

"Much." Obi-Wan smiled, his fingers lightly moving over the skin of Anakin's arm.

Anakin smiled lazily, watching Obi-Wan's fingers. "It's nice to have quiet moments like this with you."

"I agree. We don't get it incredibly often with our conflicting work schedules."

"Really, this is all we need. As long as we get time to cuddle, we're good. No real need for engaging in sexual activities."

"Mhm…" Obi-Wan hummed, tiredly.

Anakin kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head, and eventually, his eyes closed and he felt himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
